lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Entitled (SVU)
After a salesman is found murdered, the SVU detectives join forces with the officers from the two-seven. Plot After a salesman is murdered, the detectives turn their attention to Stephanie Mulroney, the youngest daughter of a well-known family with deep connections. But as they join forces with the officers from the two-seven, they realize that their case is connected with a long-unsolved case that Lennie Briscoe once handled years ago with his former partner, Mike Logan. Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Detective John Munch * Michelle Hurd as Detective Monique Jeffries * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring cast * Leslie Hendrix as Dr. Elizabeth Rodgers * Angie Harmon as A.D.A. Abbie Carmichael * Steven Hill as D.A. Adam Schiff * Jesse L. Martin as Detective Ed Green * Jerry Orbach as Detective Lennie Briscoe * Sam Waterston as Executive A.D.A. Jack McCoy * Chris Orbach as Detective Ken Briscoe Guest cast * Josef Sommer as Patrick Rumsey * Noelle Beck as Stephanie Mulroney * Katy Selverstone as Emily Shore * Jesse Doran as Police Commissioner's Aide * Nahanni Johnstone as Helen Katisch * Sean Cullen as Arthur Pruitt * Jane Alexander as Regina Mulroney * Betsy Aidem as Pauline Brecker * Amy Hohn as Delia Woodruff * Bill Hoag as Barry Rhinehart * Sophie Hayden as Dr. Winters * Jordan Lage as Alfred * Samantha Buck as Waitress * Thomas Schall as Doctor * Chris Lindsay-Abaire as Moira Shannon * Randy Lewis as CSU Technician * Gregory Northrop as CSU Detective * Steve Harris as Uniform * Anthony Barrile as Lab Technician * Nick Muglia as Eddie * Joe Pentangelo as Sammy * Allison Krizner as Julie Templeton * David Toney as Building Manager * Michael Cavalier as Neighbor #1 * Diane Cossa as Neighbor #2 * Drew Richardson as Reporter #1 * Patrick F. Kline as Snotty Guy * Dara Brown as Snotty Girl * Jim Barry as Reporter #2 * Dennis Higgins as Bailiff * Patrick Tovatt as Judge Barry Abrams References *27th Precinct *Mike Logan *Staten Island * *Mike Tyson *Dean Woodruff * Quotes Background information and notes * The conclusion of this episode aired as the Law & Order season ten episode "Entitled, Part II". * This episode is the last one from SVU to feature Law & Order cast members Jerry Orbach, Jesse L. Martin and Angie Harmon, the first one to feature Sam Waterston, and the only one to feature Steven Hill on the series. * Actress Samantha Buck played an unnamed waitress in this episode. She would later return to the ''Law & Order'' franchise in several episodes from Law & Order: Criminal Intent as Detective G. Lynn Bishop. * Actress Jane Alexander was nominated for an Emmy Award in the category Outstanding Guest Actress in a Drama Series for her portrayal of Regina Mulroney in this episode, and in the Law & Order episode "Entitled (L&O)". *This "Buddy Holly" serial killer featured in this episode committed the same murder featured in the 1994 Law & Order episode "Mayhem." As Lennie Briscoe mentions; he and his then-partner, Mike Logan, searched for the suspect (in addition to dealing with several other homicide cases that same day) but they arrested the wrong man, who was later killed in prison by a fellow inmate before Briscoe and Logan learned of their mistake. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes Category:Crossover episodes